


Stars

by MastigosAtLarge



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MastigosAtLarge/pseuds/MastigosAtLarge
Summary: Anakin and Padme share a private moment watching the window.





	Stars

“Why are you always looking out?”

She turned, raising a brow through a scoff. “I’m not always looking out.”

“Yes you are.” He moved closer. “May I sit next to you?”

She smiled, nodding, and scooted to the side to give him room on the window-seat. “I like the night sky. But so do you.” She turned to look at him. “I remember you on the vessel.”

“The vessel. How specific.” 

She smirked, slapping his arm. “You know what I mean.” She blinked, her eyes focused on his scar for a moment, and then she blushed, looking away. She didn’t know why she still blushed so much. One would think that after.

“I do.” He shook his head. “It was surreal, that first trip. Looking out. What, are you copying me?”

She rolled her eyes, and then her features straightened out. “I know. I saw it, when you came.”

“But look what we have now. None of this. We couldn’t have built any of this, if I hadn’t—”

“I know.” She looked up and blinked.

“May I put my arm around you?”

She smirked, covering a chuckle with her hand, and nodded.

“What’s so funny,” he asked, grinning in turn. His left arm pulled her into an embrace.

She tilted her head against his shoulder, thinking, and shook her head. “I’m not sure. I blame the hormones. I blame you.”

“I think it took two.”

“What? What told you that? Science? Who cares about science?”

“I do.” He flicked her arm.

“It seems so surreal.”

“What, science?”

“No. This.” She took his left hand, moving it atop her abdomen. “Surreal.”

“I love you. And I will love our child.”

“I love you too.”

She looked up again, to the glittering night sky, but registered quickly how much of it was. She blinked, shaking her head and biting her lip. The urbanization of Coruscant almost entirely overtook what would have certainly been beautiful and natural hundreds of thousands of years prior. She supposed it was still breathtaking, but the ethos was so different from what she loved. From home. But then how was this not home, she thought, a kick at her abdomen bringing her focus back down. Anakin’s left hand moved off, a glint of metal reminding her of the answer.

“Why don’t we go to bed,” she asked, taking his arm carefully.

“You don’t want to stay here? Look, more?”

She shook her head. “I want you.”

He smiled, moving off of the window seat. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I’ve had this piece for a little while!


End file.
